Breaking Free
by Spudzmom
Summary: What happens when you cage something wild, feral and beyond dangerous? It eventually breaks free and brings Hell with it. Twilight Non-Canon AU Vampire/Human Major Whitlock/Bella Adult Themes/Content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Had one hell of a headache again. Nothing else would come to me on the other stories but this did. Happy reading and any thoughts/comments are appreciated.**

**~o0o~  
**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Mini Prologue**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Jasper paced his study like a caged lion, eyes as black as night from his instincts.

He had tried to hold off his reaction, but he just couldn't manage it any longer. The Major was taking over and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

He had told Edward not to bring the human girl here and when that hadn't worked, he had appealed to Carlisle.

That hadn't worked either.

Neither of them would believe him when he told them that his beast wanted the girl.

Carlisle had scoffed and told him to go hunt. That a fresh hunt would stifle any primal instincts that he may have lurking from his previous way of life.

He had hunted but it hadn't stifled a thing.

Alice told him that he would be fine as long as they had sex just before Bella's arrival and so they had and it was terrible for Jasper. It had felt wrong to him in every way, sort of like it had when he'd first met Alice and she had begun making him drink this strange drink mixed with animal blood.

At first, he had refused to bed her at all, not finding her attractive in the least. But then, over time and the more of the drink that he consumed, and the more therapy sessions he had with Carlisle, the less he seemed to care and she would stimulate him and then ride him to orgasm. He was never the instigator of these sessions. It was always her and they always left him feeling oddly empty, in some ways, violated.

He froze in his pacing, not even breathing as he heard the sound of Edward's car coming up the drive and parking.

He heard it then; the steady beat of a human heart drawing closer and closer as Edward escorted the human into the house.

The door to his study opened, Alice starting to say something as he took a deep breath in; a breath that was liberally laced with the scent of one Isabella Swan.

Those were Jasper's last coherent thoughts of that day, as at that moment, the Major took control.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Alice skipped her way from the kitchen where Esme was busy making food for Edward's human, to Carlisle's study. She wanted to make certain that she had done everything correctly where Jazzy was concerned. None of them wanted to lose him from the coven after all.

They had worked and planned much too long and put too much work into molding him into what they needed him to be to let him go now. He was wonderful insurance against anyone ever daring to even think of attacking their little 'family' and they damn sure weren't about to let go of protection like that.

No. Having Major Whitlock in their coven had been one of Carlisle's goals and Alice had finally accomplished it, with the liberal help of certain substances to keep him docile and compliant, that is.

Everything had been damn near perfect now for sixty years.

She curled her lip in a silent snarl at the mere thought of Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte. They had been a real stumbling block at the beginning, but after some stronger substances from Carlisle, and some intense hypnotherapy sessions from him, Jasper had been a good boy and had told his brother that he no longer wanted them involved in his life and they had left, albeit reluctantly.

They hadn't seen the pair since then and she was glad for that fact. She couldn't stand the two. They were what most would describe as "down to earth" types and they made her sick with their laid back ways and lack of sophistication. Jasper had been that way too and it had taken a monumental effort on her part to change and mold him into something half-way acceptable.

The first thing that she had worked on, along with Carlisle via more hypnotherapy was his atrocious accent. She simply couldn't tolerate it and so his therapy had been intense in order to eliminate it.

They had then worked on his lust for human blood, but Carlisle had suggested that they build in a weakness with a trigger so that he would have "accidents" every so often followed by heavy periods of guilt and depression.

Carlisle had said that, in this way, they would build a dependence on them in Jasper's mind, that he wouldn't dare go against due to the guilt he would experience for doing so.

She smiled and shook her head. Carlisle, in her mind, was a fucking genius, and it had all worked like a charm.

Arriving at his door, she knocked lightly, entering when she heard him call out.

"Carlisle, I just wanted to make certain that I've done everything correctly where Jazzy is concerned."

He gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he answered her. "You've given him his dose for the day and he's gone on a fresh hunt?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I even stimulated him and rode him to completion as you suggested. He's displayed no primal urges whatsoever since then, not even a growl and his eyes, when I left him were a perfect shade of butterscotch."

Carlisle sat back in his seat, folding his hands atop his desk. "All sounds to be in order to me Alice. Was there something in particular that you were concerned with?"

She shook her head and smiled brightly. "No, I just wanted to touch base with you and make certain that I had followed your instructions. He's much too important to risk losing, especially now, when Edward has finally found someone he considers to be an acceptable mate.

Imagine! Finally finding someone that is totally silent to his gift! He can finally get some peace, even when he's fucking her! He must be so relieved."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I am pleased for him, to be sure. It's a miracle that she is silent to him and after a mere two sessions of hypnotherapy, his lust for her blood is gone completely. Of course, she doesn't know this yet Alice so do not let the information slip in your exuberance."

"Oh, no sir, I won't. We've come too far to screw it up now by petty mistakes. I know this."

"Very well, Alice. Edward and his human will be here very soon." He rose and gestured toward the door. "Shall we go take our places then?"

"Absolutely! I'm so excited!"

Carlisle opened his study and the sound of a human heartbeat flooded their hearing.

Alice turned to her leader. "Oh she's already here! I'd better go and get Jazzy. He was a bit nervous and so he's in his study. You go on ahead and we'll be there for the introductions momentarily."

He nodded and made his way down the stairs while she made her way to Jasper's study door, a grin on her face and a spring in her step.

Needless to say, she was wholly unprepared for what she faced when she opened that door.

Fear flooded her at the sight of eyes that were black as pitch, his lip curled in a snarl as he removed her head from her shoulders, tossing it neatly out the door. He ripped up the rest of her in the next two seconds, spreading the parts throughout the room to prevent her reassembling herself, then he was moving.

In one smooth and silent jump, he was down the stairs, taking out the blonde bitch and her slow, muscle bound mate before either one had a chance to protest, also throwing their various parts in opposite directions.

Next to feel his wrath was the Doctor and his mate. Oh, they had tried to subdue him, to their everlasting folly, but he had dispatched them just as quickly and efficiently as the others.

He then turned his attention to the mind reader who had just jumped from the kitchen balcony, the human clutched to his side with one arm as he made his way into the forest, trying desperately to escape the killing machine that was Major Whitlock.

The Major stood on the balcony taking deep breaths of air mixed with the scent of the human girl that he recognized as his mate. He smiled a feral smile then and the pursuit was on.

The mind reader was going to be in for one hell of a shock. He had always been so proud of the so called fact that he was the fastest in the "family".

The Major loosed a dark chuckle. The boy was about to see what real speed and skill was all about.

Catching up to him in no time, he was careful not to injure his mate who was still clutched to the mind raper's side.

In order to stop the other vampire and still keep his mate safe, he was going to have to make his kill swift and precise.

He decided that a leaping attack was in order, making sure that he layered that thought under several other conflicting thoughts.

The Major had learned to do this long ago in order to protect his continued presence in poor, drugged and hypnotized Jasper's mind.

Circling around in front of the fleeing mind raper, he leapt at him on his way by, literally taking his head off on his way back down to the ground.

By the time the headless body began to falter, the Major was there, taking his mate into his arms, a deep purr sounding from his chest in order to comfort her.

She clung to him, looking at him with wide eyes at first until the sound of his purr registered in her mind and soul and she snuggled against him, sighing and nuzzling his neck, the mating instincts at work even on her human consciousness.

His purr became more intense as she began to leave moist, open mouthed kisses all along his neck and he quickened his pace back to the house.

It was time to claim his mate, even though he would not change her here. He needed a much more secure place for that to happen and Forks, WA was not it. Not with her father and a whole reservation of hostile shifters to deal with. Not unless she made the choice that would allow him to change her slowly, but that choice would be made right before the claiming,

And claim her? Hell yes he would. That would not wait even if he had to wipe out half the town to accomplish it.

Jumping back into the house that had been just another one of Jasper's many prisons, the Major went into Jasper's study and set her down on the couch. He would not defile her by claiming her on the bed that Jasper had been regularly violated on. That would burn along with the entire house and it's occupants when he was done here.

He went to the hall closet and gathered all the clean blankets he could find there, bringing them back to his little mate and making somewhat of a nest for her.

Next, he stripped her, nuzzling and purring to her when he felt her embarrassment as he did so. Outside of comforting her, he paid little mind to that. She would have other things on her mind soon enough.

Placing her in the middle of the nest he had made, he stood and stripped himself quickly. He was beyond ready to be buried inside her after all, but there was one thing he needed to know from her and this was their only chance as a couple for this particular opportunity.

Joining her in the nest, he nuzzled her and she bared her neck to him as a good mate should, all the while whimpering and panting with her almost overwhelming need.

"My beautiful mate, there is something we must decide and this is our only chance. Once you decide and our initial claiming is over, we'll never have the chance again as this will be the only time that I can accomplish it."

She nodded to let him know that she was listening.

"Do you want a baby with me?"

Her breath caught and she studied him for moments as she thought about it and she was shocked to find that the desire to carry her mates child and give him a son was very strong within her. "Yes, I do."

He growled and kissed her and she shivered in anticipation as she laid back in their nest of blankets, reaching for him with both hands.

He covered her quickly as he felt his fangs descend, the very tips tasting of the sweet venom that would allow him to impregnate her. This would be the one and only time that he would ever produce it and it would not only impregnate her, but it would transition her slowly over the span of her pregnancy, painlessly.

He was pleased with her decision. She would never have to suffer with the burning in order to change and this fact eased his mind greatly.

He kissed her then, his purr ever constant and she responded just as she should pulling him down into her widely spread legs as she panted and mewled against his neck.

He took in her scent deeply then and growled lowly; she was ready for him.

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

* * *

Drawing his hips back, he placed his cock at her entrance and surged forward, quickly taking her innocence while using his gift to soothe her pain.

She wrapped her silken legs around him and he began to thrust into her, rocking her small body in his close embrace as he filled her over and over again.

He kissed and sucked at her neck where he would place his mark on her and she gasped with the ecstasy of being wrapped in him and filled by him. It was a never ending circle of sensation and her orgasm built rapidly from the experience.

She felt his thrusts slow somewhat, coming with more force and depth and he growled out to her, "Come for me my beautiful mate. Come now!" and with two more powerful thrusts, her whole consciousness shattered as lights danced behind her clenched eyelids and her back arched as she groaned, baring her neck instinctually for his mark.

He bit down on her satin flesh, fangs injecting the sweet venom of procreation and immortality as his cock pulsed filling her with his seed, a mighty growl of triumph shaking the entire structure of the house.

Outside, Peter Whitlock hugged his mate close to him with a smile of joy on his face.

He now had his brother back.

At last…..

The Major had broken free.

**Your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for your overwhelming response to this story. I really appreciate all the comments, favorites and follows and I'm happy that you are enjoying it! To that end, here is the next chapter. Happy reading. ~Spudz  
**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Tanya and her sisters watched from a safe distance away as an obviously feral Jasper took Edward's head off with the ease and precision of a highly trained killer.

They were shocked further when he didn't kill the human girl that Edward had been fleeing with, instead embracing her carefully as he nuzzled her, a deep purr sounding from his chest all the while.

Only true mates did this for each other.

They all glanced at each other, eyes wide with their realization.

No wonder there were sounds of such violence coming from inside the house. If Carlisle and his coven members were stupid enough to try to keep Major Whitlock from his true mate….well, there was little to be said for such lack of wisdom.

They had been invited by Carlisle and Edward to meet the human girl that had finally captured Edward's interest romantically. Quite the irresistible invitation considering Tanya herself had spent the better part of the last ninety years trying to seduce said vampire without success.

Their entire coven had been excited to come and meet the girl, convinced that she must be something very special to have caught and kept the attention of the young mind reader.

Upon their arrival however, they had all silently retreated from the main house and into the relative safety of the forest when they heard the unmistakable sounds of vampires being torn apart.

To see the Major pursuing Edward and his human was yet another shock, but one they were completely unwilling to be involved in.

They had, like most in the vampire world, heard of the Major and knew you didn't get in his way unless death was your goal.

Tanya silently held back her coven mates as they watched the Major settle his human mate before retreating back into the house. It was only then that she felt safe enough to make any kind of noise. Even then, they kept it at the barest whisper.

"We should gather Edward's parts and get the hell out of here." She looked to her group and only Eleazar looked reluctant. "What is it El? I know you have something to say. Let's hear it."

He met Tanya's gaze. "I think we should at least try to save Carlisle and the rest of his coven."

Tanya's brows had risen with her dismay and Eleazar's wife, Carmen was staring at him in what could only be described as horror as the rest of their group shook their heads in disbelief at his naiveté.

Tanya furrowed her brow and waved a dismissive hand then. "You've obviously taken temporary leave of your senses El, perhaps due to shock, I'm not sure. The rest of us however have had no such lapses, especially your wife if the look on her face is any indication."

She pinned him with a hard gaze as she collected Edward's various pieces and parts.

"None of us will be entering that house El. It's suicide to do so and you know it. We can only hope that the Major decides to be merciful and does not burn them. Perhaps we shall see them again one day, but if not, we know with certainty that there was nothing we could do. You know this to be true El. Now, I believe that I have all of Edward here. Let's be on our way. We've done what we can and saved the one we could."

Carmen watched her husband struggle with himself for moments. She could tell that he wanted to protest leaving his good friends to their fate.

She laid her hand on his arm, looking into his eyes imploringly. "Please my love. You know she's right. We knew that Carlisle was risking much to do what he did with Jasper Whitlock. You tried to tell him and he wouldn't listen. It took sixty years, but you were finally proven right, sadly enough, and now we must accept what has come to pass."

Eleazar sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat as he nodded. "Yes, but I will miss them. I doubt that the Major will find any mercy for his captors in his blackened heart. It is a sad situation for all involved."

Tanya turned back to them. "Come, we risk too much by delaying our departure. If he comes for the body of Edward, and finds us here, I don't see a good outcome for us."

They were all startled by the sound of another vehicle turning onto the Cullen's driveway just then, Tanya's head whipping around in the direction of the Cullen residence.

"Come, let us be away! I'm not sure who that is, but it's sure to rouse the Major at some point and I don't want to be here when it does!

With that, she turned and she and her sisters began their run back to their home, Eleazar and Carmen following just behind, hearts heavy with sorrow for their lost friends.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

The Major covered his peacefully sleeping mate, his thoughts on what he needed to do next.

He knew there were several vampire bodies that he must now take care of before they managed to reassemble themselves and so he rose and dressed, breathing deeply to sample the scents around him.

He needed to make certain that his little mate was safe and that all threats were eliminated.

With this goal in mind and no new scents detected, he went about collecting the various parts, taking them out the back door to pile in the yard for now.

There was much in this house that he needed to see to before burning it.

On his way back in for one last sweep for body parts, he froze when his gift picked up the emotions of two vampires coming from the front of the property.

Loosing a mighty growl, he took off to meet the threat head on and stopped when he saw the two familiar vampires kneeling beside their truck.

It was his Captain and his Captain's mate, Charlotte; both his vampire progeny.

He was pleased to see them, but remained wary. His mate was very vulnerable right now and he wouldn't risk her or their little one for anything or anyone.

Pete peeked up at his very feral maker. "Hello Major. We're here to help if you'll allow us."

"Go ahead and rise Captain, but don't make any moves toward the house."

Peter and Char stood and Peter grinned at his brother. "Welcome back Major. It's been a long time. I've missed ya."

The Major growled at the reminder of his captivity of all these years.

"It has been Captain, and those responsible will pay with their lives. Matter of fact, I was just seeing to that when I felt you two.

I still have a body to collect in the forest. It's the last of 'em and it's the one that had the nerve to try to claim my mate as his own.

She's in that house Captain, and you know better than anyone that I will kill any threat to her 'fore it even get's close."

Pete nodded, holding up his hands.

"I know you will Major, but search me and my mate Char. We would never hurt you or your mate. You're my brother, my maker and I hold nothing but love for you in my heart. I'm here to help ya. You're my leader Major. What would you have us do?"

The Major eyed the two as he took stock of every emotion they had running through them from the profound love and respect to the minute undercurrents of worry and fear, nodding when he was satisfied with all that he felt from them.

"Very well Captain. You can help me, but before that, I will escort your mate to guard and watch over mine."

Pete smiled in relief, looking to Char as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit sugar." So saying, she stepped forward. "Lead on Major. I can't wait to meet her."

He nodded and began walking into the house, Char now beside him. "She's sleepin' from the claimin' still and she will be for a while yet."

Char gasped and looked at him with a wide smile. "Oh Major! Does that mean what I think it means?"

He glanced to the side, taking in the joy and excitement now radiating from her with a proud smile. "It does."

She shook her head slowly. "Never thought I'd see the day that the badass Major would be a daddy. I can hardly wait to witness it."

He smiled widely then.

"Yeah well, don't go thinkin' that I'm gonna go all soft and shit. Had enough of puttin' up with that for the last sixty years and I ain't about to go back to it. Ever. The Major is here to stay Char, especially since I have a mate and a little one on the way. Ain't nobody and nothin' ever gonna walk on me again. I'll kill 'em first and ask questions later."

Char found her heart aching with the thought of all he had gone through over the past sixty years and she choked on the emotions as she thought about how helpless that she and Pete had felt when they finally walked away from Jasper, complying with what they had thought to be his wishes.

They both knew better now, but for a very long time they had mourned what they thought to be the end of their relationship.

The Major stopped walking as he felt the sadness and regret now rolling off of Charlotte and he pulled his childe into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"It ain't never gonna happen again Char, I promise ya. I regret that it happened at all, but it wasn't your fault. You and Pete tried everything to stop it and ya just couldn't and I understand that, so no more regrets.

Think about it this way….I found my mate here Char. I had to be here to do that. Fate had this in mind for me Char and while I acknowledge that, it don't mean that I'm gonna let any of those fuckers off the hook. They're still gonna pay."

He backed up a pace, setting her away from him so he could see her now smirking face. "You throw on a match for me while you're at it Major? Rest easy while ya do it too, 'cause I'll be here, watchin' over your mate. I'll protect her with my life too. Ain't nothin' gettin' by me."

He grinned at her. "I know they won't Char. I couldn't hope for a better protector for her outside of myself, and I appreciate it."

He gestured to the study door they had just arrived at, both reassured by the slow steady heartbeat they could hear behind the door.

"This is it Char. I'll be back in a bit. I got some heads to reattach and some answers to extract. Should be fun."

"All right Major. I'm just gonna grab one of your books and settle in. I don't wanna wake her at this point. Her sleep right now is important to your little 'un."

He opened the door for her and took a quick peek at his peacefully sleeping mate.

She hadn't moved at all since he'd left her and he was reassured by that and the fact that there were no foreign scents around her at all.

Nodding to Char as she settled into a chair, he closed the door and made his way back down to Pete.

He and his Captain had work to do.

**Thoughts and comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

He paced as his Captain lined up the torsos with heads now reattached, their wide-eyed stares firmly fastened to him as he grinned at them.

"Well hello Cullen Coven minus one. How the hell are ya? Never mind. I know exactly how ya are and it ain't too good right now is it?"

He chuckled darkly. "I have some questions and you all are gonna be providin' the answers. That, or you're gonna be watchin' and feelin' little pieces of yourselves burn, and believe me when I say that I know how to make it last a long fuckin' time."

He marched slowly, back and forth, down the lined up vampire torsos, grinning as he saw them tremble. "I am an artist, a master, when it comes to torture, as my Captain can attest and I'm thinkin' that you've figured out by now that you've all done fucked up, in a big fuckin' way."

He stopped dead in the center of the line, in front of the man who, to his figuring, was most likely to be the mastermind behind his capture and containment; Carlisle Cullen.

"Start talkin' Doctor, and it better be good. I'm not in a mood to be fucked with."

"What do you want me to say Jasper?"

The Major shook his head slowly, walking over to the corresponding pile of parts lined up across from each vampire present.

"That is an inadequate response Doctor. I know you're not that stupid."

Picking up a hand, he ripped off a piece of a finger and placed it on the metal table that Pete had set up just for this occasion. Then he lit the propane blowtorch and proceeded to torch the partial finger into ash as the good Doctor screamed and begged.

Extinguishing the torch, he calmly set it down on the end of the table and strolled back to his place in front of the now sobbing vampire.

"Now, let's see if that helps any with your willingness to talk. Do I really need to repeat my request Doctor?"

Carlisle shook his head vigorously. "No, no, I'll tell you what you want to know."

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's wonderful. I'm almost giddy with anticipation, so any fuckin' time now would be advisable."

Carlisle clenched his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"I have worked for Stefan and Vladimir for decades now. It is their ultimate goal to defeat the Volturi and take back control of the Vampire world, but they needed superb fighters and talented Vampires to accomplish it. They have, for lack of a better term, 'sleeper cells' all over the world with many talented vampires in them, but kept as you were in complete ignorance and against your will by hypnotherapy and chemical control.

We were merely waiting for the call that would bring us all together for a final battle against the Italian coven. I'm not exactly sure what it was that Stefan and Vladimir were waiting for but I believe it was the ultimate shield vampire. They need such a shield in order to defeat Alec. Without that shield, it is fruitless to go against them."

The Major nodded, not surprised in the least that the good Doctor was involved in such an intricate plot. "Who else in your coven, was knowledgeable of your deceit towards me and your involvement in this Romanian plot? Do not lie to me Doctor. You will not enjoy the consequences if you do."

Clenching his eyes closed in regret, Carlisle nodded slowly in defeat. "Esme, Rose and Emmett knew nothing and were being dosed with the same chemical controls that we were using on you. Alice and Edward were complicit in everything."

The Major's eyes were flat black as he asked the last question he already knew the answer to. He just wanted to hear the words spoken.

"And my mate, Isabella?"

Carlisle nodded and Alice began screaming. "Don't tell him Carlisle! No matter what, do not tell him! He cannot know! No one can know! You'll ruin everything!"

The Major pointed to Alice. "Captain, I'm tired of listening to that. Remove its tongue and burn it post-haste."

"Yes sir Major."

He strode over to a terrified looking Alice and pried her mouth open, tearing out her tongue in the next second as she screamed and then gurgled in pained protest.

Carlisle met the black eyes of what he knew to be his final death and shuddered.

"Isabella, we believe, is the shield we've been waiting for. Edward was to turn her and control her until Eleazar could get here to assess her and train her."

"And what of these other cells? Where are they and who are they and who are they holding against their will?"

Carlisle's head was hanging as he answered. "All of the documentation for that information is in the safe in my office. The combination is my wedding anniversary and there is also a key in the top desk drawer."

"Captain, go check that out."

"Yes sir Major."

The Major's growl was deep and constant now. "Just one more thing Doctor. You knew Isabella was my true mate."

He didn't bother posing it as a question. He already knew the answer.

Carlisle Cullen looked into the eyes of death and gave the last gesture he would ever give in his existence; a nod of assent.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

The Major stepped out of the shower, drying and dressing in some light sleep pants, not bothering with a shirt. He was going to go spend time with his mate as she slept and built strength for the little one that she now carried. He needed to feed her too.

He'd been a mess when he'd come back into the house, with blood and venom spatter covering almost every inch of his body after he'd finished with Carlisle and Alice, not to mention his detour to Port Angeles for a meal of criminals.

They had pieced Rose, Emmett and Esme back together again and they were recovering after having consumed several deer that he and Pete had rounded up for them.

He wasn't ever gonna touch another animal as sustenance ever again. For one thing, it tastes like absolute shit. For another it's unnatural for a vampire and it makes them weak as fuck.

Screw that.

He had to be at top strength to feed and protect his mate and child and to kick all the asses on his list, not to mention any others that would think to get in his way.

Once they had located all of the information on these "cells", he had made a call to Italy and spoken to Aro who was now on his way to assess the situation personally along with his brothers. They needed to know the details in order to root out the responsible parties.

Speaking of kicking asses, he growled lowly when he thought of that pussy Edward, getting away because Tanya Denali wanted him between her legs.

There was a classic example of wanting something simply because it's been denied you.

He certainly didn't see any other allure to the pussy boy. The child was hung like a fuckin' mosquito.

A very small mosquito.

He shrugged to himself on his way down the hall. You live in a house with someone for sixty odd years, you're gonna know this kinda shit, whether ya want to or not.

Refocusing his thoughts, he smirked.

He'd catch up with the little prick soon and when he did, it wasn't gonna matter what the little fuck was hung like. It was all gonna burn eventually anyway, slowly, piece by piece.

Stopping at his study door, he listened for a moment to his mate's slow steady heartbeat and grinned at the much faster one he was just able to make out.

His eyebrows rose in surprise though as the faster beat seemed to go out of sync, dividing into two separate beats. Well shit. This was quite the surprise! He was gonna be a Daddy twice over it seemed.

Opening the door quietly, he noticed the shit eating grin that Char had on her face and taking in her emotions, the girl was just about fit to burst with excitement.

Smirking at her, he opened the door widely and waved her out. It was time for him to spend time with and care for his mate.

Once Char was gone, he shed the sleep pants and crawled under the blankets that his mate was snuggled into, wrapping himself around her small, warm form as a deep purr sounded from his chest.

Her newly forming instincts kicked in then and she nuzzled and purred at his neck, her brand new fangs descending as she chose her place to feed from her mate.

No more human food for her from now on. This is how she would gain sustenance until her babies were old enough to wean and hunt on their own.

~o0o~

Lemon

~o0o~

* * *

He groaned in pleasure as her fangs sank into his neck the very same instant that she straddled him and sank down onto his hardened erection.

He rolled them over, careful not to jostle her in her feeding as he began to gently thrust into her, fucking her as she drank deeply from him.

When she'd had her fill, she turned loose of the bite, hissing out in pleasure as he picked up his pace, chasing their completion, punctuated by moans and hisses from her and growls from him, his strokes firm and deep urged on by her hands caressing and kneading his perfect ass.

He leaned up changing his angle and her gradually reddening eyes snapped open as she let out a loud hiss, her razor sharp fangs on full display as her inner walls gripped his cock, her orgasm triggering his own accompanied by a deep purr of satisfaction.

He wrapped around her immediately, soothing her right back to a sleep that would encourage the growth and health of his little ones and the ease of her change as well.

He smiled as she snuggled into him as closely as possible. This would be their routine for the next month until she was past the fragile stage and ready to wake and function for longer periods of time.

He didn't mind this, he thought, as he settled in for the night, his little mate draped over his chest.

To tell the absolute truth,

...….he absolutely cherished this.

**Your thoughts, comments, questions? All appreciated. ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

He rose early the next day, careful not to disturb his sleeping mate.

Dressing quietly, he headed out to find his Captain. There was much he needed to see to and plan for, number one on that list being their move from this place.

Pete had taken care of any suspicion from his mate's father by staging a wreck with her truck, running it over the cliff side and down into the shallows of the ocean.

That may appease the humans, Jasper knew, but the shifters were a whole different story and he had no desire to have to wipe out an entire pack of them. He growled, thinking about their interference and knew that he would if he had to. If they showed up before they made it out of here, he'd take out every last one of them.

He found his Captain in the living room along with Char, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Report Captain." He relaxed back into a chair as Pete faced him.

"We're expecting the Volturi contingent any time now Major. They called from the airport this morning to let us know they were in Seattle. They were going to feed and then make their way here."

Jasper gave a sharp nod. "Good. Have you copied all the documentation that we found in the good Doctor's office?"

Pete nodded. "Yes sir, I have. It's quite the list. It's good that they'll be able to move on these cells before the Romanians get a clue. At least I'm hoping that's the case. I was able to catch the scent of Eleazar in the woods where you left the mind reader's pieces, so he may have contacted them. It depends on how stupid he is where you're concerned and how loyal he was to the Romanian's cause."

Jasper smirked. "No matter. Once my mate is mobile again, they will all burn eventually. I'll see to it personally if need be. None of these fuckers will escape me. Any of them that had anything to do with me being caged for the last sixty years will burn, slowly. The whole vampire world is gonna know better than to fuck with me ever again."

Jasper looked over at his former coven mates. "And what of you three? Any plans for the future now that you're free?"

Emmett nodded. "Rose and I would like to follow you and help where we can. We would like nothing better than to see these assholes pay and if we can help make that happen, then all's the better."

Jasper inclined his head. "That's acceptable to me." He pinned Esme with his red gaze. "And you Esme? Any plans?"

She wrung her hands nervously. "I really don't know. You know that I'm not really one for fighting. I don't know how for one thing. For another, it's just not in my personality. I would just like to live quietly somewhere." She shrugged, staring down into her lap. "Just somewhere I could have a garden and my art." She looked up, profound sadness in her eyes. "I've never wanted much from this life, just a peaceful existence and love. I would love to really love someone and be loved in return. Not like the facade of a marriage that I've been in all these many years."

Jasper sighed, actively blocking the waves of sadness that were rolling off of her. He felt for her. He really did, but he couldn't let himself get caught up in her emotional turmoil. He had shit to do and coddling the depressed wasn't high on the list.

"It'll all work out Esme. There's someone out there for you. Until then, you've been left very well off my dear. You need to make calls and get your affairs in order. Try to concentrate on that for now. Keep your mind occupied with something productive."

She smiled a wan smile. "Very good advice dear. Thank you. I'll do that."

With that, she rose and made her way upstairs to the office, the door closing quietly behind her.

They all perked up when they heard the sounds of tires on gravel as someone turned onto their driveway. Jasper looked at Char and didn't even have to utter a word. She nodded. "I'll watch over her with my life Major."

He rose and hugged her. "Thank you Char."

She slapped him on his butt on her way out. "No need Major."

Jasper raised a brow, looking at a smirking Pete. "Your mate's pretty cheeky these days Captain."

Pete chuckled as he fell into step beside his Major, both heading for the door. "These days? Hell, she always has been. She's just especially happy to have you back with us as am I. We missed ya Major."

Jasper smirked. "Yeah well, I missed me too. It's good to have you with me though. Ain't many left in this world that are gonna be glad to see me comin', that's for damn sure."

They stood on the front deck, waiting for the Volturi to pull in and park. Pete glanced at the Major. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. All those others that are bein' kept captive as you were are gonna be damned grateful, I'd wager."

Jasper widened his stance, clasping his hands behind his back, looking every inch the officer he was. "We'll see Captain. We'll see.

They both watched as the black SUV's of the Volturi parked in front of them, the three Kings and their Elite Guard exiting the vehicles and approaching them, Aro in the lead. "Major Whitlock. Thank you for contacting us. I am understandably concerned by the report we received from your Captain. It's also my understanding that you have already dispatched Carlisle Cullen, correct?"

Jasper inclined his head in assent. "That would be correct with just a bit of an exception. You see, I know of your gift and so we saved his head so that you could ascertain the extent of his involvement for yourself without having to rely on paperwork alone."

Aro smiled widely, clapping his hands together. "Ah bless you and your foresight Major! This is a boon that I hadn't expected! But it is much appreciated, I assure you."

Jasper stepped to the side, gesturing inside. "Excellent. Would you all care to come inside and we can get started with the briefing? I would ask though that you all avoid approaching the stairs. I have a newly changing mate in an upstairs bedroom and I will not tolerate anyone getting close to her."

He scanned over the faces of all those present, noting their nods of assent, Aro responding verbally. "Perfectly understandable Major, and may I congratulate you on finding your mate? What a wonderful event for you."

Jasper led them all inside where they took seats around the living room.

Pete retrieved the file and handed it to Aro who immediately began to look through it, passing the documents to his brothers in turn. They relaxed back in their seats when they were finished, grim looks on their faces. "This is a grave and complex plot indeed. Years in the making, if these documents are reliable." Aro turned to Jasper. "Where is Cullen's head Major? I would like to have a look inside his mind if I may?"

Jasper rose, retrieving the head from a box in the corner. "Of course Aro. It's all yours. We'll burn it when you're through though. I'd rather not have to look at it any longer than necessary. It pisses me off every time I do and bad things tend to happen every time I get pissed off."

Aro smirked. "I would say that you're totally justified in your anger Major." His eyes darkened as he growled out, "I'm just a bit pissed off myself and I know my brothers are as well."

Caius scoffed. "That's the understatement of the century Aro. I say we dispense with all the talking as quickly as possible so that we may commence with the waging of war."

Aro nodded, placing his hands on Carlisle's head. "For once dear brother, we are in complete agreement."

He was silent then as he stared off into the room, seeing things that no one else could see, all from the memories of Carlisle Cullen.

When he came back to himself, he growled and made a perfect basket with Carlisle's head into the box. "Traitorous bastard! He's been planning this for over a hundred years with Vladimir and Stefan, the scum that they are."

He looked to Jasper. "They told you that Alice had used her visions to find this coven?"

"That's correct."

Aro scoffed. "It was complete horse shit. Carlisle found her and had her assessed by Eleazar in the psychiatric hospital she was in. Eleazar confirmed Carlisle's suspicions of her being gifted and so he turned her. He did this with all of his progeny, the only disappointment, as he saw it, being Rosalie. She was supposed to have been gifted according to Eleazar, but she never manifested a gift even after giving her a few years to do so. He never got rid of her because by that time, he had already found and turned Emmett who turned out to be Rosalie's mate."

Rosalie held up a hand. "Wait, I found Emmett."

Aro shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that whole story was a fabrication my dear, implanted during a session of hypnotherapy with the good Doctor. You see, he wanted to make sure that his growing coven was seen as merely being added to by chance and benevolence, not careful planning. No, he found Emmett and wanted him because he rivaled our Felix in size and strength.

He located Edward in the hospital with his parents who were both ill with spanish influenza. Edward, however, was not. He was perfectly healthy, but again Eleazar detected his gift and so it was just a matter of taking him and turning him as his parents died in the hospital."

Jasper growled. "It seems that Eleazar has been very busy through the years."

Aro nodded. "Yes, but as soon as Carlisle set his sights on obtaining you, he distanced himself and they haven't really worked together since. Eleazar has worked with other coven leaders all over the world to gain gifted members, but he would not work with Carlisle again. It seems that he was wary of anything having to do with you Major and warned Carlisle not to undertake trying to subdue you. Carlisle had been quite smug for the last sixty years, thinking that he had succeeded where his friend had told him he would fail. He never counted on time catching up with him in such a spectacular way."

Pete spoke up, shaking his head at all he'd heard. "Time and the Major's strength of will once he'd located his mate."

Aro smiled. "Yes, quite so Captain, and fortuitous for all of us, though regrettable that you had to experience the captivity that you did Major."

Jasper growled, his jaw clenching before he answered. "While it pisses me off to no end Aro, this whole experience allowed me to be in a place to find my mate and for that I am grateful. It has also allowed us to uncover this conspiracy which I am also grateful for. Now, besides the obvious reasons, did you get any other goals that they had in mind for undertaking such an enormous plot?"

Aro smiled. "Yes! Now that you mention it, they do have an agenda. They want to expose the existence of vampires to the human world and essentially take over. It's a ridiculous plan of course. They obviously don't watch the fucking news do they? An all-out war with the humans, who greatly outnumber us, would be a world-wide blood bath for both sides, being that the humans have weapons that can wipe out entire countries in seconds. It would be a monumental disaster, even if vampire kind tried to accomplish it peacefully. Just finding out about vampire kind would cause mass hysteria in the human population, even if we did nothing in the way of moving against them."

Jasper nodded. "I agree. It would be a disaster." He looked at the three Kings in turn. "I have a little over three weeks wait until my mate will be ready to really travel with me and be at my side when I fight. Until then, I plan to take her to a safe location and care for her. I cannot be away from her for any length of time due to her feeding from me."

Aro clapped his hands, a smile on his face. "How wonderful Major! You are going to be a father then?"

Jasper smiled. "Yes, to twins if I am hearing the heartbeats correctly."

"Absolutely wonderful! Well then, let me propose something that would be mutually beneficial to us. I would like for you and yours to come and stay with us in Volterra for the time that your mate is transitioning to the next phase of her pregnancy. While there, we would consider it an honor if you would assist in training our guard members. This would leave your evenings free to care for your mate and in the meantime, she would be in the very safest of environments."

Jasper considered this for moments and had to admit that it was the best option he had. He would still have Char stay with Bella, but they would both be much safer within the confines of the castle than any other place he could go in the world.

Decision made, he leaned over and shook Aro's hand. "I find this to be an agreeable arrangement. We'll be ready to leave with you as soon as we finish rigging this place to burn thoroughly."

Aro grinned, his glee at his good fortune visible in his red eyes. "Splendid Major! Just splendid!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**sort-of-a-lemon alert below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Jasper had Pete begin rigging the place to burn as soon as he had bundled his sleeping mate into the back of one of the SUV's that the Cullen's owned. He parked it quite a distance from the house and had Char stay in it with Bella.

He went through the entire house with Esme and emptied every safe that she knew of. There were five, not including Jasper's own.

While they were doing this, he spoke to her about what she would do. "Esme, you're welcome to travel to Volterra with us. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for there? They're not all that bad. Not as bad as you've been made to think all these years. At least it would give you a place to think and make a decision."

She turned from emptying the last safe. "I think I will Jasper. Thank you."

He inclined his head and slung the bag over a shoulder. "Let's get the hell outta here so we can get rid of this place. You got everything out that you wanted to keep?

She looked around sadly. "Yes, I believe so. Thank you for giving me time to do that."

He sighed. "It's not a problem Esme. Go get into one of the SUV's that are closer to the house. The one parked in the distance has my mate and only Pete and Char will be in that one with me."

She smiled. "I understand Jasper and for what it's worth, I'm happy that you found your mate. You deserve some happiness."

He nodded. "Thank you Esme."

She headed over to one of the vehicles and Pete walked up. "We should be able to spark everything from here. You ready Major?"

He stared at the place that had been his last prison. He was determined that it would be the very last place to see him in such a predicament. "Been ready Captain." Pete handed him the lighter. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Jasper grabbed the lighter. "Sure. Might as well." He tossed the lighter through the open window and watched as the structure caught before he began walking toward the vehicle his mate was in, an instant inferno just behind him.

Pete, standing by the SUV, marveled at the sight of his fearsome Major, striding toward him with towering flames as a backdrop. The sight sent a shiver through his body, as it seemed to portend ominous things to come. He was just happy to be on the Major's good side, as he had always been and would always remain.

"Pete, I'm gonna go have a few words with Aro. I'll be right back and then we can leave."

Pete nodded. "Yes sir Major."

Aro stepped out of the vehicle as soon as he saw the Major approach. "What can I do for you Major?"

"I wanted to speak with you about boarding the plane with my mate. Is there a private room on the plane?"

Aro nodded in understanding. "Yes, there is and we will hold off boarding until you and your mate are safely in the room at the back. I shall make certain that no one approaches the room during the flight."

"I appreciate that Aro. Thank you. Now, we'd better be on our way before the humans show up due to the smoke. I'll see you at the airstrip."

Once he loaded into the vehicle with his mate, they all took off, their destination a private airstrip in Seattle where the Volturi jet was waiting.

Jasper held his mate close, smoothing her silken locks away from her face. He couldn't help but long for the days when she would wake from this gestational sleep for more than just feeding and sex. He enjoyed that, don't get him wrong, but he really wanted her companionship. He had to admit though that this was a small price to pay for what they would gain in the end; children. He smiled a secret smile against her hair as he held her close, his thoughts wandering to picture their babies. He wondered what they would look like. Would they his hair or hers? One of each maybe? Would they be boys, girls or one of each? He didn't really care, he just wanted to see them and hold them.

He nuzzled her neck and purred for her. It seemed as though fate was finally, finally ready to smile upon him and he was ready to do anything necessary to defend his good fortune. He'd burn down the whole damn world to protect his mate and his babies.

Char turned around in her seat in the front. "Major, how we gonna handle the airplane and being in such close proximity with the other vampires?"

"I spoke to Aro about that already. There is a private room at the back of the plane. I will board with Bella first and get her situated before anyone else boards. He said he would keep any of the others from approaching the room. With you and Pete stationed at the door, that should be sufficient."

She nodded. "Pete and I will stick with you as you carry her into the castle too. I'm assumin' that you want me with her anytime you can't be."

He smiled. "You know me too well Char. Yeah, I would appreciate that. At least until she wakes up from her gestational sleep. She'll be able to communicate with me after that, so it won't be such a worry to me."

"I'd really like to start teaching her how to fight before the babies get too big and make it hard for her to move around."

Char nodded. "Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea, especially if she's gonna be by your side when you go out on missions. At least, that's what I thought you were plannin'."

Bella shifted around in his hold, a hiss leaving her before he nuzzled her, his purr rising in volume to quiet her. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she smiled at him, curling into his hold, her face rubbing against his muscled chest. "Umm my Major, my mate." She glanced around with hooded, sleepy eyes. "Where are we going Major?"

He nuzzled and kissed her neck, murmuring out the answer against her skin. "We're going to the vampire capital of the world my mate; Volterra, Italy. We'll be staying in the castle there. It's the safest place for you and our babies."

She nodded and rubbed her cheek against his, placing light kisses as she did. "Good. I can feel that you worry for us Major and I don't like when you worry."

He smiled and held her close. "I'm happy to hear that you can feel what I'm feeling Bella. It means that we will be able to talk to each other mentally very soon, and I'll worry a lot less when that happens."

She stretched. "Umm hmmm, so sleepy…... but I'm thirsty Major, please?"

She sat up, her fangs already showing as he cupped the back of her head, guiding her to his neck. He groaned as she sank those fangs into him, immediately drawing on his blood as he resisted the urge to bed her. One always came with the other so to resist the urge now was hell but he managed. He managed that is, until she turned and straddled him, rocking herself over the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Please Major? I want you."

"We'll have to wait my beautiful mate. We're not alone. Do you see Pete and Char in the front there? We'll have a room on the plane. I'll take care of you then."

She pouted and ripped his shirt down the front, kissing and licking over his chest that she'd just exposed. "No Major. Can't wait."

She hissed at him as he took hold of her hands. "Bella, we must wait."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, and he groaned in frustration. "Ah shit. Pete, turn up the music."

Pete smirked at him in the mirror. "Yes sir Major." He cranked the music and grabbed Char's hand giving it a squeeze as she smiled at him.

~o0o~

sort-a-lemon I mentioned up top

~o0o~

* * *

Meanwhile Bella reached for the fastenings of his jeans, releasing her prize and stroking him twice before placing him at her entrance and sinking down with a moan of satisfaction. "Oh Major…..."

She arched her back as she rode him, his hands on her hips guiding her in a brisk and powerful rhythm.

Pete reached up and flipped up the rearview mirror, just to ensure that his eyes didn't wander.

He squeezed his eyes shut for just a second when he realized that the Major was projecting. Fuck. He was now hard enough to cut fucking diamonds and he glanced over at Char who was staring at him, choking on her laughter.

He gave her a flat look that promised retribution later and turned back to the road, his hands leaving permanent imprints on the steering wheel, actual cracks forming when the wave from their combined orgasms hit.

Jesus, could vampires sweat all of the sudden because he sure as hell felt like he was.

Air. He needed some fucking air. Rolling down the window part way, he took in great breaths of fresh air and sighed in relief. Damn. He felt like having a cigarette and some pillow talk. Fucking empath.

To Pete's great relief, Bella went right back to sleep after the torture session and so it was a pretty peaceful ride the rest of the way to the airstrip.

Once they got there and parked, they could see everyone else parked and standing well off to the side of the hangar and nowhere near the jet.

Jasper leaned up to Pete. "Go check out the jet inside. Send the all clear to your mate who'll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs."

He looked at Char, who was already nodding. "Char, you let me know when it's safe to move my mate."

"Yes sir Major."

When he got the all clear he carefully exited the vehicle, Bella wrapped in a blanket and clutched to his chest. Pete noticed that the Major's eyes were pitch black and just prayed that none of the Volturi were stupid enough to try something. He didn't think there would be, but sometimes, just when you think everything's fine….

Aw, shit. Something like this happens! He watched in horror as the two twins from hell approached, obviously against Aro's wishes as he was now looking very stressed as he stood watching.

Marcus moved toward Aro. "All will be well Aro. They have bonds to the Major. He will feel those bonds when they get close enough."

"Bonds? What sort of bonds?"

Marcus smiled. "Bonds of family. They will protect and love the Major and his mate as they do you Aro."

A deep warning growl brought their attention back to the vicinity of the jet and the wary Major as he watched the twins draw closer, their heads down and hands held out.

He stood still and let them come all the way to him, astonishing everyone as he smiled as they embraced him.

"We will help protect you and your mate Major, if that's okay?"

He reached down with his free hand, smoothing his fingers through their hair. "Yes, that would be fine with me. You both may stay by the room with Peter and Charlotte."

They smiled up at him and walked with him as he entered the jet.

Aro looked at a smiling Marcus. "Well, if I had any worries about the Major and his coven fitting in, I don't now."

He then noticed his brother's gaze directed toward the three remaining Cullen's who were huddled together looking a bit lost.

"Marcus? Is there a reason why your gaze lingers on the Cullen's?"

Marcus simply nodded and offered his hand to his brother. Aro took it and gasped, looking at his brother with a smile. "This is wonderful news for you Marcus! Congratulations!"

Their attention was caught by Pete waving them all in. It was now safe to board and be on their way.

To Italy.

To the safety and shelter of the castle.

To the training of the guard…... and eventual war.

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated. ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own the characters. Do own the plot. Don't make any money from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Marcus made his way over to the three Cullen's, one of whom he now knew to be his mate. Outwardly he may have been calm, but inside, his mind was still reeling with the knowledge. Another mate in this existence! What a blessing after all these many years.

Now that he was standing before her, he held out his hand and she took it with a shy smile as he bowed, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Please grant me the pleasure of your company during the flight?"

She nodded and replied quietly. "I would love that, thank you."

He offered his arm and she took it with a shy smile as he escorted her into the jet while Emmett and Rosalie exchanged surprised looks.

"Well I'll be damned."

Rose rolled her eyes, tugging on Emmett's hand as she replied. "Not a good expression for a vampire to use Em."

He grinned. "I see what you did there."

The flight was a long one and Bella only awoke once to feed which Jasper was thankful for. Due to all the activity and excitement, he hadn't been able to feed and supporting his mate was now taking a toll on him. He wasn't so weak that he couldn't defend himself or his mate, but he wasn't in top form either and that bothered him. He would have to feed as soon as possible once they arrived at the castle.

They had landed minutes ago and he now waited for Pete to give him the all clear so that he could leave the plane and get into a vehicle.

Finally Pete knocked on the door and he came out slowly, all of his senses on high alert. It was because of this that he picked up waves of hatred just as he placed his mate in the back seat of the SUV they were assigned.

Once he had her in the truck, he closed the door and spun toward the malevolent feelings, pinpointing the guilty party instantly.

"Captain, my mate."

Pete had seen the Major pin the vampire with his black gaze and knew something was up.

"We'll protect her Major."

Jasper flew at the vampire causing gasps and cries of surprise from all who were gathered on the tarmac. The vampire in question fought as well as he could but he was no match for the Major, who took him apart piece by piece until all that was left intact was a torso and head.

Aro approached when the fight was over. "Major? What happened?"

"He was filled with hatred and he was boring holes in my back as I put my mate in the truck. My experience tells me that a vampire that feels that way is gonna try to do something about it sooner or later. I decided he wasn't gettin' that chance. I won't be fucked with ever again Aro. That's all there is to it."

Aro nodded. "Well, he's a relatively new guard to us, and I had yet to read him." He gestured to the moaning torso. "With your permission Major?"

Jasper stepped aside. "Of course. I'll be interested to hear what you discover, after I get my mate in the castle and settled. I need to feed soon also."

Aro nodded. "Of course Major Whitlock. Perfectly understandable. I'll have the guards clean this up and we'll meet you back at the castle. Alec and Jane know where your quarters are and will show you to them."

"Thank you my King. That's very kind of you." Jasper inclined his head and went back to the SUV.

When they arrived at the castle, Jane and Alec escorted them through the royal entrance. Pete let out a low whistle when he noticed that Jasper's quarters were in the royal wing itself. Alec grinned at him. "I see that you're impressed by the Major's quarters Captain Whitlock. You are justified to be so. These are the fourth King's quarters you see."

Pete's brows rose as Jasper moved into the main bedroom to settle his mate, Charlotte following. "Fourth King?"

Jane turned to him, her expression flat. "Yes. The Kings have been watching and assessing certain vampires for years, looking for a fourth King. It seems that they have found him, that is, if he'll accept."

Pete shook his head, stunned at this development. His Major, a King? He certainly had the abilities for the appointment, but would he desire it? That remained to be seen.

Jasper came from the bedroom, addressing the twins. "I would like to feed before doing anything else."

They bowed to him. "Of course Major. This way please."

After feeding, Pete rejoined him and they made their way to the throne room to hear what Aro had discovered from the hostile vampire.

"Ah! Major, just in time!" He gestured at a guard. "Bring the torso please."

When it was placed on the floor in front of him, Aro reached down and touched it with a finger, staring off into the distance for moments. He straightened with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, it seems that long ago, he was a member of a coven involved in your southern wars Major. A rival coven to yours." He gestured at the torso. "This vampire watched as you slew his newborn mate in a battle. He was hiding in the trees, coward that he is, or was rather." He finished with a smirk. "That's not the most interesting part, however. It seems that he was recruited by our dear friends, the Romanians a few years ago, and he joined our ranks under false pretenses."

Aro looked to Demetri who was Captain of the Guard. "Demetri, it seems it's time that I do a reading of the ranks. Assemble everyone, and I do mean everyone. If I need to read them in shifts, I will, but every soul in this castle will be read. We have too much at stake to allow spies in our midst."

Demetri bowed. "Yes my King."

Jasper turned to the Kings. "I would like to stay and help assess the ranks. It will be a perfect opportunity to see each one and get a feel for them since I have agreed to train them."

Caius spoke. "Of course Major Whitlock. We are delighted at your eagerness to involve yourself in the operations here. We've had a need for someone of your considerable talents for some time now, and we are honored by your presence."

Aro and Marcus both nodded their agreement and Aro waved Felix to him, speaking quietly. Felix bowed and left through a side door just as Aro spoke, a secretive smirk on his face. "I sent him to retrieve a seat for you Major. I hope that's all right?"

"Of course. I appreciate the hospitality."

Again, Caius answered. "It's our pleasure Major."

Jasper's eyes widened as Felix returned, carrying what could only be described as a throne. He was even more shocked and confused when the Aro shifted over and made room between his throne and Caius'.

Aro turned to Jasper with a smile. "I thought that you may enjoy sitting next to Caius as he is our war tactician. I'm certain that the two of you have much in common."

Jasper stood straight, hands clasped at the small of his back, a serious, if somewhat suspicious expression on his face. "How certain Aro?"

Aro smiled sheepishly. "Well Major, we have been searching for a vampire with certain qualities for a very long time now and I know I speak for the three of us when I say that we have finally found him! That vampire is you Major, and we would be honored if you would consider joining us in the ruling of the vampire world."

Jasper was stunned speechless. He'd thought that the quarters he was placed in was just a courtesy. Now, he knew better.

"You want me to rule with you?" Jasper's brow was furrowed, his gaze intense.

Marcus, seeing the Major's suspicious reluctance, spoke. "This is no trick or trap Major Whitlock, but an honest offer. One which you may freely decline and we will wish you well. We would be greatly disappointed, of course, but the choice is yours and no one here will try to trap or force you. May I also say that your caution is completely understandable due to your past. We do not begrudge you that."

Jasper inclined his head. "You have my thanks for your generous understanding. I will have to take some time to consider your offer. I have a mate and two babies to think about, so it may take some time."

Aro waved a hand lazily. "Take all the time you need Major. We await eagerly but patiently. In the mean time, you may want to come and sit. I hear the guards approaching."

They went through the ranks in three shifts, with the exception of those few who were currently deployed in the field.

Amongst a count of just over three hundred, they found four more spies, who were promptly read and destroyed. The Major was crucial in the process as he felt the nervousness and deceit before Aro ever touched them, so the process went quickly.

"Major, I want to thank you for your invaluable help today.", Aro said as he rubbed his temples. "I don't get headaches, but processing the reading of so many is a disconcerting undertaking, to say the least."

Jasper nodded. "I can only imagine. Their emotions are difficult to block completely too. When I was on that cursed animal diet, it was impossible to block anything." He snarled.

Caius scoffed. "I am convinced such a diet addles the brain. No offense meant to you Major."

"None taken Caius, as I wasn't on it willingly and you're correct in your assessment. It dulls the instincts too. Which reminds me, we still have the Denali coven to deal with. They came and took Edward Cullen before my Captain could get out there to collect his pieces. It would be interesting to see just what the little prick knows and how involved he is."

Aro nodded. "I agree with you Major and now that we have assessed the ranks, I shall send Demetri and a contingent out to go retrieve all of them. We know that Eleazar was involved, but I doubt he'll run. He knows well the talents of Demetri and that running would be entirely futile."

Reviews rev up the typing fingers! /smile/ Thanks for reading :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Below, don't like, don't read.**

**~o0o~**

Jasper made his way to his rooms, his mind whirling with thoughts. A King? Did he really want such a responsibility? One thing about it, it would be a very stable place for his children to grow up; a safe and secure place for his family.

He had to admit, without a coven of a considerable number, there were always vampires that wanted to try making a name for themselves by challenging him or Pete. They always had to be watching over their shoulder and that was no kind of life for raising children.

He let himself in to his rooms finding Charlotte reading a book on the sofa. She smiled. "Hey Major."

He inclined his head. "Char. Everything okay?"

"Right as rain Major. She's just been sleepin' and the little ones' heartbeats are gettin' stronger every minute seems like. I can't wait to see 'em and hold 'em."

He smiled as he poured some blood from an insulated carafe. "You and Pete pick out a room here? We got enough of 'em for sure."

He shook his head in disbelief. His 'rooms' were more like an apartment, a very good sized, luxurious apartment. He was still amazed by this turn of events, but he certainly wouldn't let himself be overwhelmed or dazzled by it all. He would make his decision with a level head. He was through with allowing anyone to manipulate him.

It's not as though he needed their charity either. He was very wealthy in his own right, thanks in part to Peter and Charlotte managing his investments for him all these years. He owed them a lot and loved them as family. They were his family and he'd protect and care for them just as he would his mate and children.

Charlotte stood and placed her book on the side table. "Yep, sure did. It's beautiful too. This whole place is."

He glanced at her as he took a seat. "Yeah, it sure is but I ain't about to go gettin' all impressed 'till I talk to Bella. If she's up for bein' a Queen, then we'll all sit down and discuss it together. Make the decision together. Ain't no way I'd put you and Pete in a situation where ya won't be happy and I ain't willing to lose you two either, so we either do this thing together or it don't get done and we move on."

Char just about choked on her emotion and she leaned down to hug him. "Thanks for that Major. We love you, ya know? We wouldn't wanna leave y'all either." She grinned. "Especially with them babies on the way. If they take after their daddy, you'll be needin' all the help ya can get."

He chuckled and drained his glass. "I hope like hell they're like their Mama then Char."

She waved a hand as she made her way to the door. "Pfft, they'll be sweet as pie no matter which one of ya they take after and you'll love 'em no matter what.'

He nodded. "Yeah, I know I will. I just hope I'm a good father Char. I sure look forward to tryin'."

She opened the door. "I'm gonna go meet Pete for a bite to eat. Don't worry, we know the rules about huntin' anywhere near Volterra. We'll see ya soon Major."

He gave her a lazy wave as she left and got up to refill his glass. He had to 'recharge' before going in to his mate for the night. In order to keep her well fed, he had to keep himself well fed first. He couldn't afford to be caught in a condition that was less than his best. There was just too much at stake.

Draining his second glass, he left it there by the carafe and made his way to his mate, closing the door quietly behind him. He watched as she stirred on the bed, seeming to sense his presence. "Mmm, Major?" She stretched lazily.

He went to her, removing his shirt as he did and leaned down to kiss her. "Hello beautiful. How ya feelin'?"

She smiled and ran a hand over his bare chest. "Starving...for blood and for you."

Her hand moved down to the bulge in his jeans and he groaned until he heard a noise in the sitting room, a low growl sounding from deep in his chest. "Hold on Darlin'. I believe we have unwanted company."

She became alarmed, sitting up with a deadly hiss.

He looked back at her. "You stay here Bella. I'll take care of this. Don't you doubt it."

She settled back and he opened the door, slipping out silently only to see a large male vampire perusing the book shelves across the room from him.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doin' in these rooms?"

The large male spun around, a cocky smile on his face. "I was merely looking for a book to read...and I heard that the infamous Major Whitlock was here. I mean to challenge him and prove that he is not the fearsome warrior the legends have made him out to be."

Jasper eyed the male's lighter gray cloak. It was the same the lower ranked Volturi guard wore.

"Where were you earlier during the readings?"

"Oh, me?" The guard raised his brows, stupid smile still in place. "I was patrolling the exits of the lower tunnels. Someone has to keep this place safe. So, the Major? Is he around for me to speak to?"

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the arm of a sofa. He'd made up his mind already about what he was gonna do with this five-star moron.

"Tell ya what cowboy, if you want a showdown, ya gotta have an audience, correct?"

The idiot's eyes practically lit up with excitement. "Yes, that would be best. No one could question my superior skills after such a public display."

Jasper nodded slowly. "That's exactly right cowboy and we sure as shit wouldn't want anyone to miss a display like that, so this is what we're gonna do: I'm gonna go tell the Kings that we require every available body to assemble in the throne room in thirty minutes. You are gonna be there in thirty minutes and I'll make sure the Major is there too."

The guard scowled. "Just make sure he shows and doesn't back out."

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be tempted after hearing of your physique and experience, but I'll get him there even if I have to drag him along." His lethal red gaze met the idiot's and said idiot shivered at the promise of death he saw there.

"You have my word as a southern gentleman."

The guard cast his eyes down from Jasper's and cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well...I'm glad to hear that. Thank you."

Jasper smiled an ice-cold smile. "No thanks necessary. Trust me cowboy, the pleasure is all mine. Now get out. I'll see you in twenty five minutes."

The idiot didn't waste any time leaving and as soon as the door closed on him, Jasper plucked his phone from his pocket. "Pete, I need y'all back here to watch over Bella. There's an idiot that want's to make a name for himself and I'm gonna make an example outta his ass for any potential idiots with the same idea in their heads."

"We'll be there within five Major. Just sorry we gotta miss it."

He disconnected the call and went to check on Bella, kissing her lips softly when he found her sound asleep once again. Checking the wardrobe quickly for a fresh shirt, he silently blessed Char for unpacking their things as he grabbed a black t-shirt, slipping it on as he left the room.

Pete was already kicked back on the sofa, surfing through channels on the TV as Char settled next to him with her book. She smirked at him. "Should we wish you luck Major?"

"Well Char, I never take a fight lightly, but at the risk of soundin' cocky, I think I got this."

She grinned. "You do what ya gotta do Major. We'll be here when ya get back."

He nodded. "See y'all in a bit."

He headed to Aro's office, entering when the posted guard opened the door for him.

"Major Whitlock! It's good to see you again so soon. Is there something we can do for you?"

He sat in the offered chair, returning nods to Caius and Marcus. "As a matter of fact there is. I have been challenged to a fight by a lower guard here. I found him wandering in my sitting room when I was in with my mate. He seems to think that he can improve his standing by beating me. I told him that the Major would meet him in the throne room with the full guard assembled to witness. We're supposed to be there in fifteen minutes. I hope that's not a problem."

Aro waved the guard over. "Reassemble the entire guard in the throne room now."

The guard bowed and left.

Caius spoke. "Let me guess. This complete moron had no idea he was speaking to the very one he was challenging."

Jasper inclined his head. "He did not, and I wasn't about to clue him in. He said he was on duty patrolling the lower tunnels when you did the readings."

Aro sighed. "It's quite unfortunate that we don't have a vampire gifted with the talent of moron detection. It would save so much trouble, but then again, we wouldn't get to look forward to entertainment such as this, now would we? Not that I'm happy that this is happening at your expense Major."

Jasper smirked. "Aro, This idiot's ass was gonna get kicked one way or another. I just figured I'd gather plenty of others to watch so that I could nip this kinda shit in the bud. I think, after I deal with the idiot, I'd like three or four of your best guards to spar with me before you dismiss everyone."

Aro nodded. "Done." He stood. "Shall we be on our way then?"

They arrived in the throne room and Jasper immediately zeroed in on his mate who was sitting in the extra throne with Pete and Char standing behind her. He growled and called Jane and Alec to him. "Will you two go stand beside my mate and help protect her? I know Pete and Char are capable, but with all these vampires assembled here, I'll be less distracted if you two are with her also."

They both bowed. "Of course. We'd be happy to."

They turned away and posted themselves next to Bella as he gave Pete a look that left no doubt that they would be speaking about this later. Pete returned the look with a nod. He got the message.

Jasper turned his attention to the center of the room then and the vampire that had challenged him. The idiot smiled widely. "Well, I see that you're here, but where is Major Whitlock?"

He stared around the room as vampires all around chuckled and scoffed. Jasper smiled coldly, a promise of pain in his red eyes. "You're lookin' at him. By the way, it's always a good idea to know your opponent before issuing a challenge or even entering private quarters uninvited. You screwed up cowboy, and now you won't survive to do it again."

The idiot was no longer smiling, but neither did he look worried. "You're not as impressive looking as I thought you'd be. I'm half again bigger than you. I think I can take you easily."

Jasper pulled off his shirt, tossing it away, his many scars now on display. The idiot's eyes widened. "Stop talking cowboy. You're startin' to bore me."

The guard began to circle him slowly in a half crouched position. Jasper remained where he was, relaxed, poised. What the guard didn't know is that Jasper could move like lightning and was just as deadly. He would soon realize the enormity of his misjudgment.

The guard dove from behind and Jasper spun quickly. One grab and a twist and the guard shrieked as his hand came off cleanly, Jasper tossing it away as he motioned forward with his other hand. "Let's go cowboy. Time's a'wastin'."

The guard growled in anger and frustration, crouching again, looking and waiting for an opening, a weakness, a flaw. He detected none of those, for Jasper's body always stayed the same, standing tall, relaxed, looking for all the world as if he was just an observer, not a participant. Unless you looked in his eyes. His eyes spoke of pain and ultimate death; they were chilling and the guard began to despair for his survival.

Jasper became impatient. "Do you yield cowboy? Would you rather a quick death? That can be arranged. If not, then fight me. I grow weary of your stalling."

The guard roared and charged, dropping down at the last second, trying to take out the Major's legs. Jasper grinned and jumped, spinning his body in mid air and catching the guard in the side of his head with a sharp kick, breaking his jaw. He landed as the guard continued sliding across the marble floor.

He chuckled darkly as the guard stood, holding his damaged jaw. "I reckon the conversation's over now eh, cowboy? That's all right though. You never said anything I wanted to hear anyway."

Jasper was getting tired of waiting on the idiot to attack so he went on the offensive, twisting, hitting and taking off small pieces with each lightning quick pass until the guard was a trembling mess. One more pass, and he took his head. He'd drawn it out long enough.

There was applause all around as Aro called for the pieces to be cleaned up and burned.

He turned to the Elite Guard assembled together at the side. "Demetri, Felix and Santiago, the three of you will now spar with Major Whitlock."

They looked shocked but excited by the prospect and stepped out of ranks eagerly. Jasper faced them. "I won't be removing any pieces, but I will toss ya around some."

He grinned and both Felix and Demetri grinned back, Santiago remaining stoic. Demetri moved off to one side. "You may try Major, but you will not find us to be such an easy opponent. Which one of us will go first Major?"

Jasper smirked. "All of ya."

They looked surprised but nodded, each moving into position around him.

He stood straight, shoulders and arms relaxed as they circled him looking for an opportunity to attack. When they did, they did as a unit, from all sides, but he was moving before they even came close.

He was poetry in motion; totally in his element. No movement was wasted and they couldn't touch him. He was like trying to catch a tornado, and just as deadly.

Bodies flew from the center of the fighting storm, crashing into the walls of the throne room, but never his.

The crowd that was gathered looked on in silent awe as he bested the Volturi's elite fighters again and again, seemingly effortlessly.

Finally, Demetri, Felix and Santiago picked themselves up and held up their hands. Demetri faced the Kings. "We yield. We can't touch him. This is futile my Kings."

Aro stood. "Well done Major Whitlock. A very impressive display and one that I hope will thwart any further idiocy such as the unfortunate lower guard displayed." He let his gaze linger on the assembled guard members who all nodded.

A guard handed Jasper his shirt and he slipped it on as he walked to his mate. He picked her up and held her against his chest. "I'll see you all later. Jane, Alec, if you both could clear the way to my rooms, I'd appreciate it."

They nodded and moved out ahead of him as Bella purred and snuggled closer to him, kissing his neck as her fangs descended. He chuckled. "Hang on baby doll, we're almost there." She reached up and tore his shirt at the neck, baring part of his chest to her lips and tongue and he quickened his pace. He had to or he was going to feed her and take her right here in the hallway. Damned if she wasn't converting him into an exhibitionist.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived, Alec holding the door for him. "Thank you both. I'll see you later." He hurried in, totally missing Alec's good-natured grin as he closed the door.

Bella was frantic by the time they reached their bedroom, and she shifted in his hold, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the wall.

He began kissing and sucking at her neck while his hand traveled up her bare, satin smooth leg. She moaned and hooked the leg he was caressing up around his waist as he moved impossibly closer, grinding his hardness into her rapidly moistening center.

He took her mouth in a heated kiss, nipping at her lips and soothing them with his tongue as they teased and tasted each other.

Bella moaned and rubbed herself against him as her hands braced against his shoulders, almost sighing in relief as she heard the sound of a zipper.

He reached down and freed his aching cock, then forward to her center to make sure that she was ready for him.

He chuckled darkly as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

Hooking her other leg higher he lifted and plunged forward with a growl, seating himself to the hilt in her slick heat while they both gasped out their relief against each others necks.

He settled into a vicious pace almost immediately causing Bella to just barely manage to hold on to him through his powerful thrusts.

This was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was raw and primal and _hard_ and she hissed and growled as he fucked her, her fangs aching to sink into him, draw from him.

She heard him murmur out against the skin of her neck, "Come for me my beautiful mate, come with me now!" and she sank her teeth into his neck as she did just that, her inner muscles pulsing, gripping his wonderful hardness tightly as she fed.

He purred for her as she continued feeding while he moved to the bed. He sat down with her and she withdrew her fangs licking and kissing to sooth and heal the bite. "I love you Major."

He backed away, caressing her cheek. "I love you too Bella, but I have a question for you before you go back to sleep."

She rubbed her cheek against his and placed a kiss there. "Yes? What is it?"

He backed away and met her eyes.

"Would you like to be a Queen?"

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time. ~Spudz**


End file.
